Time Alone
by MagicmanSmokegirl
Summary: Kira and Flay are having trouble finding some time alone with everyone breathing down their necks. Will they be able to manage it? KiraFlay.


_**I think We're alone now**_

Magicman: Well I always knew it would come to this. My first Gundam SEED fanfiction.

Smokegirl: He's been obsessing again.

Magicman: ...Anyway, I've noticed that there are a disproportionate number of Kira/Flay fics. And I don't mean disproportionate in a good way. So I'm just doing my part for Kira/Flay fans everywhere. The basic plotline here has to do with a fact I've noticed; certain people aboard the Archangel don't seem thrilled about Kira and Flay's relationship. Thus the song fic. Enjoy!

Smokegirl: Neither of us own Gundam SEED or 'I think we're alone now'. And don't spoil the series by telling us what happens! We're not even halfway through yet.

_IIIIIII_

Kira peeked around the corner, peering anxiously down the corridor. It looked deserted. But 'looked' was the operative word. Glancing back to Flay, he nodded. He took her hand and the two went rushing off.

"Ensign Yamato! Ensign Allster! Where do you think you're running to?"

The two teens skidded to a halt, a weary look coming over both of their faces as Ensign Narutle Badgerule stepped into the hall from a doorway. Her glare was fiercer than usual, and her usual could make Kuzzie wet himself. Her eyes lowered slowly to their joined hands and her glare froze up even more. Kira could have sworn he saw frost tingeing the air. "And where do you two think you're going?" The question was asked harshly, not bothering with deceptive kindness.

Kira looked helplessly at Flay for support. She shrugged her shoulders, just as helplessly.

"I thought so." Ensign Badgerule sounded almost smug. "I have told you before that we are at war. We are also on a military vessel, as I've also told you before. And in times like this personal relationships are to be left on hold. I know for a fact that I've explained THAT to you. Or am I wrong?" The question was rhetorical, and the two teenagers knew just how screwed they were. Ensign Badgerule never asked rhetorical questions. Unless she was exceptionally pissed.

"Yes sir" Kira answered, resigned. Flay looked like she wanted to argue but kept her mouth shut and nodded. Kira did notice that her grey eyes were smouldering. He would have to smooth her ruffled feathers later.

"Good." The ensign nodded. "Ensign Allster report to Chief Petty Officer Neuman. I'm sure that he'll have something constructive for you to do. As for you Ensing Yamato, you are coming with me. I know for a fact that the toilets need scrubbing."

Flay nearly snarled at her superior officer but once again managed to smother her temper. "Yes sir" she said gloomily. Before she walked off to the bridge she gave one last forlorn look at Kira. Kira sighed to himself. That was another date postponed.

"Ensign Yamato do you have hearing problems? I said come with me!"

"Yes sir." Kira dragged his feet after his superior officer.

_IIIIIII_

Children behave

That's what they say when we're together

And watch how you play

They don't understand

And so we're

_IIIIIII_

Kira sighed to himself for the fifth time that day. The Archangel was heading for Alaska and was making good progress. There had been no sign of ZAFT forces yet so that was another bright spot. But now everyone seemed to know about his quiet relationship with Flay. He guessed that Sai had probably blabbed after their confrontation in the rebel camp. The effect was that he and Flay couldn't get any time together anymore! It seemed that every time they tried to be alone Ensign Badgerule or Sai or once even Captain Ramius had shown up and broken things up. More than once he'd been taken aside by a superior officer and was given a lecture about…something. They never made sense to him, but they always seemed concerned he'd let feelings get in the way of duty. Which was stupid of course. The one thing that made him protect the Archangel more than any other was Flay's being on board.

"Keep up Ensign Yamato!" Ensign Badgerul snapped. "You are lagging behind."

As Kira hurried to catch up he thought he heard his boss mutter under her breath. Something about 'children' and 'personal feelings' and 'a time and place for everything'.

Kira sighed yet again. He supposed he should look on the bright side. At least in the ship's restrooms he'd be alone and have time to think.

As if reading his thoughts, Ensign Badgerule crushed them swiftly. "And don't think for a minute that I'm leaving you unsupervised. I'm making personally sure that you scrub each and everyone of those toilets until I can see my face in them!"

Kira sighed.

_IIIIIII_

Running just as fast as we can

Holdin' on to one another's hand

Tryin' to get away into the night

And then you put your arms around me

And we tumble to the ground

And then you say

_IIIIIII_

Barely a corridor's length from where she and Kira had been caught, Flay ran into Sai. He smiled politely and walked with her despite the hostile aura she was projecting.

For her part Flay was certain that Sai and the ensign had set this up purposely. Her schoolmate (contrary to rumours, he was NOT her boyfriend) was intent on keeping their relationship intact. Which was a problem. Flay didn't want to marry him; their engagement had been set up by her father when they were both younger. And since her father was dead she was free to make her own decisions now.

Like her decision about Kira.

Flay knew perfectly well why she had attached herself to Kira. It was payback for letting her father die. She had intended him to fight and kill until he himself died. But it hadn't been long before she noticed a change in herself. She was caring less and less about revenge and her hatred, and the more time she spent with Kira the more those feelings dissolved. Now she just wanted to be with him. He was so sweet to her, and protective and caring and gentle and thoughtful and… The list went on. But now the whole ship seemed against them.

Flay brushed a bang of red hair from her face as Sai talked with false cheer to her. She watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye. Sai had always been fond of her, and ever since Kira had shown him up so easily in the desert he had been displaying a raw hatred to him. Flay was certain that he had tipped off the crew to her and Kira. Once Captain Ramius had even taken her aside and talked to her about the birds and the bees.

That was without question the most humiliating experience of her life. It was even worse than the time Tolle had snuck a pack of condoms into her school book.

"So Flay, how have you been lately?" Sai asked her. "We don't get the chance to talk anymore."

Flay sighed. She still had a good way to go before she reached the bridge and Sai wasn't showing signs of giving up. "That's true. I've been to busy picking up garbage or polishing the ship's bulkheads to talk much to anyone." She put a bit of sarcasm into her voice, hoping it would shut him up.

It didn't. "Well maybe you deserved it. Ensign Badgerule is tough but fair." Sai raised an eyebrow slightly. "I doubt she'd punish you without a reason."

Flay gritted her teeth and refused to scream. Instead she smiled sweetly at Sai. "She's been ranting on about mine and Kira's relationship, nothing else. I bet that if I inclined toward you she'd be just as mad."

That shut him up good. Now he just walked alongside her, sulking in silence. Flay smiled a bit to herself then let out a depressed breath. She missed Kira already.

_IIIIIII_

I think we're alone now

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

_IIIIIII_

"Hello there kiddos." Mu la Flaga greeted Flay and Sai in his usual cheerful demeanor. "Did you get in hot water with the Scary Lady again Flay?"

Flay nodded gloomily. She really wasn't looking forward to cleaning out the Hangars with Neuman again. She had no idea how that place got so filthy!

"Ah, well I can see that she's really cracked down on you this time. Tough break." Mu shrugged in his flight suit. "Have you seen Kira anywhere? I wanted to talk to him about setting up a flight patrol around the ship from time to time."

Flay nodded. "Yes. Ensign Badgerule was taking him to the ship's restrooms. She wants him to scrub the toilets.

"Yikes." Mu flinched. "She's pissed this time."

The short conversation with the lieutenant had brought the three to the bridge door. Sai went inside quickly, ready for his shift at the helm. Flay was about to follow him but Mu stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the young man curiously. Mu had a thoughtful look on his face. It seemed as though he was scheming something but trying to ignore it too.

Curious, Flay asked him "Is something wrong lieutenant?"

It seemed her words snapped him to a decision. Grinning at her, Mu let go of her shoulder. "It just occurred to me that I left my flight helmet in my quarters. I'd hate to keep you from the chief like this but I'm kind of in a hurry. I don't suppose you could…" he gestured helplessly.

Flay nodded quickly. "Of course lieutenant!" Anything to avoid ship cleanup duty again.

"Great! You know where my quarters are?" Flay nodded and Mu grinned again. "Then off you go. I'll clear you with the chief, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Flay turned and hurried down the corridor, trying not to look like she was hurrying.

Inside the bridge Sai was just inputting some data into the ship's computer when Lieutenant Flaga strolled in. Intrigued, Sai watched him as he walked over to Chief Petty Officer Neuman and said something in his ear. The chief nodded and the lieutenant turned back to the door. Catching Sai's stare he smiled at him just before stepping outside. Sai scowled. He smelled a rat but he was stuck. He couldn't leave until his shift ended in four hours.

_IIIIIII_

Look at the way

We gotta hide what we're doin'

'cause what would they say

If they ever knew

And so we're

_IIIIIII_

Kira wondered exactly how it was that Ensign Badgerule could watch him work like this without feeling bored. She had been watching him like a hawk for at least fifteen minutes and he'd only seen her blink twice. He was bored out of his skull, and he was only on his third toilet.

"No lollygagging" the Ensign snapped as he paused to breathe. "If you hesitate like that in battle then you're dead."

"I bet I've fought more battles than you have" Kira muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"Nothing." Kira quickly started scrubbing harder, putting more muscle into it. 'Note to self' Kira thought ironically, 'Don't think out loud anymore.'

He had just finished his toilet when lieutenant Flaga walked into the room. "Hey there kid. Having fun?"

Ensign Badgerule scowled at the Moebius pilot. "Ensign Yamato is under punishment detail. Do you just feel like distracting him or do you have some purpose for being here?"

"Actually I'm looking for you ensign." Mu flashed his most charming grin. Pulling a data pad from his pocket he handed it to Badgerule. She scanned it in puzzlement. He clarified for her. "This is the crew schedule for the next few weeks. Captain Ramius wants you to go over it and make revisions as needed."

The ensign blinked. "This will take at least an hour. I'm in the middle of something here. Can't it wait?"

Mu grinned. "Ah come on Narutle. You don't want to let Murrue down, do you? If you like I have some free time. I'll make sure the kid keeps his hands dirty."

Ensign Badgerule scowled. "You won't turn it into something he'll find entertaining, will you?"

"Perish the thought!"

The ensign sighed after a few moments. "Alright. I don't suppose I can let the captain down." She glared at Kira. "I'll be back to check on your progress. If there's one toilet unclean then there will be Hell to pay." She did an about face and stalked out of the restroom.

Mu laughed. "She's a real class act alright. What do you suppose she'd be like without that rod up her butt?"

Kira's horrified expression made Mu laugh even harder. Sighing Kira went back to his toilet but was interrupted by the lieutenant. "Hey kid. Could you do me a favour? After your punishment I have a patrol in the Sky Grasper, but when Murrue had grabbed my attention I forgot that I left my flight helmet in my room. I don't suppose you could grab it for me, could you?"

"Sir, wouldn't you get in trouble?" Kira asked, shocked. "Ensign Badgerule said to keep an eye on me."

"Ah, I smooth things over with the lieutenant." Mu dismissed Kira's worries with a hand wave. "Get going kid. I'll handle things until you get back."

"Okay then. Thanks lieutenant." Smiling, Kira rushed from the restroom to Mu's quarters.

Mu sighed and shook his head wistfully. "Oh to be young, willing, and able again." He eyed the toilets speculatively. Then he bent over and picked up Kira's brush, dropped in his haste to get out. "Well I guess I'd better get started. It's not like I won't be when Murrue hears about this."

_IIIIIII_

Running just as fast as we can

Holdin' on to one another's hand

Tryin' to get away into the night

And then you put your arms around me

And we tumble to the ground

And then you say

_IIIIIII_

For fifteen minutes Flay had been tearing Mu's room to pieces trying to find his flight helmet, but the damn thing was nowhere to be found. Her enthusiasm had vanished ten minutes ago in favour of grim determination. The problem was that Mu's room was already such a mess that she couldn't tell where's she'd looked so far. For all she knew she'd buried the helmet under his pile of comic books or a spare pile of electronics or even under his pillow.

"I am going to find that helmet" Flay growled under her breath as she rooted through his shirt drawer, "Even if I have to stay up all night!"

The sound of Mu's door opening distracted her from her vengeful thoughts. She looked, a bit surprised. "Lieutenant Flaga? I can't seem to find your helmet. Sorry, but I've looked all over. Are you sure you didn't leave it somewhere else?" She turned to face the lieutenant and gasped. "Kira?"

The gundam pilot stared back at his girlfriend. "Flay? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for lieutenant Flaga's helmet."

"That's why he sent me here. He said that Captain Ramius distracted him from it when she gave him the crew schedule."

Flay frowned. "Really? He told me that wanted to talk to you about patrols around the ship."

Both of them were silent for a few seconds. Then as one they burst out laughing.

"I think the lieutenant is trying to tell us something" Kira said when the fit had subsided. He smiled at Flay who pushed her tousled hair from her face. "I think we're alone now."

"For the first time in how long?" Flay sat down on Mu's bed. "Sit. Let's just enjoy the moment. What's on your mind?"

Kira sat next to Flay and they just enjoyed being alone.

_IIIIIII_

I think we're alone now

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

_IIIIIII_

Kira held Flay gently as she snuggled up against him, her head on his shoulder. A wistful smile was on his face. He would really have to thank Mu for this. Every time he was with Flay he felt at peace. It didn't matter if there was a war going on, she calmed his soul. As long as she was by his side the fighting and killing was bearable.

"Oh Kira" Flay murmured. "You make me feels so peaceful. I wish this moment would never end."

Kira kissed her red tresses lovingly. It would end. That was a fact neither of them could escape. But the times they were together made it all worthwhile. And that was a fact too.

_IIIIIII_

Running just as fast as we can

Holdin' on to one another's hand

Tryin' to get away into the night

And then you put your arms around me

And we tumble to the ground

And then you say

I think we're alone now

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

_IIIIIII_

Magicman: I admit it. I'm a sucker for fluffy romance. I tried to keep them mostly in character. Flay was a bit hard to do. I think I managed to preserve her temper while expressing her gentle side too. And of course I had to have Mu in there somewhere. The guy is just great! I know that Kira/Lacus is more traditional but I don't really like that pairing.

Smokegirl: Lacus is too fuzzy! It works on plushies, but on humans? Bah! (hugs her Flay plushie)

Magicman: Anyway, hope you liked it. I might fiddle around with this pairing in the future. But for now, good bye and God speed.


End file.
